A magnetic random access memory (MRAM) is a memory device in which a magnetic element having magnetoresistive effect is used in a memory cell storing information and is gaining attention as a next-generation memory device having characteristics of high-speed operation, a large capacity, and non-volatility. Research and development in terms of replacing a volatile memory such as the DRAM and the SRAM with the MRAM is progressing. In this case, causing the MRAM to be operated by the same specifications as those of the DRAM and the SRAM is desirable for reducing development cost and allowing replacement of the DRAM and the SRAM to be performed smoothly.